The Dillard University Deep South Center for Environmental Justice will convene our 3rd Annual HBCU Student Conference 2015 Bridging the Gap between Climate Change Theory and Experience. The conference will be held on the campus of Dillard University, March 30 - April 3, 2015. While the fact of climate change is no longer subject to dispute, students at HBCUs need opportunities to engage with researchers and scientists about the expected impacts of climate change. Eleven major international studies conducted from 1987 to 2002 all predict significant climate change-induced hazards, including increased flooding, higher mean atmospheric temperatures, higher global mean sea levels, increased precipitation, increased droughts, increased atmospheric moisture-holding capacity, increased heat waves, increased strength of storms, more energetic waves, storm surges that reach further inland, under-capacity of urban sewerage and drainage systems, increased blight, increased vulnerability of port cities, and disproportionate impacts on disadvantaged population segments. HBCU students and faculty, many of whom are from disadvantaged communities, should be exposed to the impacts climate change could have in their communities and in other population segments. Our conference intends to offer such an experience. Our first objective is to educate HBCU students to become leaders and advocates for climate-impacted communities. Our second objective is to educate HBCU students on issues related to disproportionate exposure to toxins, health disparities, climate change and its impacts, climate justice, adaptation, community resilience, and other major climate change adaptation and mitigation topics. The conference will bring together students, Environmental Justice and coastal community residents impacted by toxic facilities and severe weather events related to climate change, in order to bridge the gap between theory and the experiential realities of climate change. Student participants will engage in the following activities at the conference: ? Panels and plenaries led by experts in the field; ? Tours/interactions with Gulf Coast communities currently impacted by climate change as well as EJ communities living with toxins; ? HBCU student panel presentations on climate change and EJ research projects utilizing TRI data; and ? HBCU student poster session highlighting the conduct of research projects and their findings Students are also introduced to the concept of Climate Justice which involves a complete understanding of how and why some communities are disproportionately impacted by climate change. In the context of this project, one must include a total examination of the African-American condition as it relates to toxic exposure and environmental health impacts. The interconnections between living near, toxic facilities and their contribution to the production of greenhouse gases (Co pollutants) is an important concept for students to understand within the construct of Climate Justice. Additionally, students are able to assess the increased health risks that African-Americans are exposed to by living near TRI facilities and living with the impacts of climate change.